


サイキク!! (SAIKIKU!!)

by UnbalancedCalm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gen, M/M, Male Protagonist, POV Male Character, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Teen Romance, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnbalancedCalm/pseuds/UnbalancedCalm
Summary: There is a class of kids with varying psychic powers, but there’s a twist. No one else knows about each other’s psychic power, except the main character, Miyazaki Akira, telepath, and his best friend Sakamoto Katsumi. Another odd thing about their class is that there is one student, Satou Takeo, who seems to be immune to all of their psychic powers, and doesn’t possess any himself.Everything slowly starts to change when Satou Satoru (The precog with an unfortunate name) has a dream of the class using their powers for the Culture Festival.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Tuesday, May 7th

They say class 2-1 of Kokogakkou Highschool is for the intelligent kids, 2-2 is for the athletic kids, and 2-3 is for the weirdos. Well, they're not wrong, really, but they're not right, either. Sure, they are smart, they are athletic, and we are most definitely weirdos. But not only that, we're psychics.

My name is Miyazaki Akira, and I am a telepath.

My class, Class 2-3, is full of psychics, as you may have noted, yet each and every one of us have different psychic powers. The Nakamura twins have pyrokinesis and cryokinesis respectively, there's a telekinetic, a precog, and even a guy who, when he touches an item, can read its history.

And well, then there's Satou Takeo.

The funny thing about him is that none of our powers work on him. I can't read him, the twins can't heat or cool him. Also, another, important thing about Satou is… he's a dumbass.

Oh! And before I forget! Another dumb thing about the whole class. They don't know everyone else is psychic as well. Only the Clairvoyant-- Sakamoto Katsumi-- and I know that each and every one of us is a psychic in some way. It’s quite funny in a deprecating sort of way.

The others try so hard to hide their powers for various reasons, yet they all seem to be doing a horrible job, and no one seems to really notice or care (besides me, of course). The pyro Nakamura, who let everyone call him Hideaki as to not be confused with his twin, sets something on fire almost every day and no one notices or cares except his brother. The setting things on fire has gotten more frequent as of late for some reason. Well, I know the reason but I'm not telling you. I don't tell strangers important secrets that I found out via telepathy. Other than the fact that everyone's a psychic.

Anyway, today seems more different than usual. Sakamoto was generally the last person to arrive, despite his clairvoyance. Today the precog, Satou Satoru (hilarious name, I know. Satou is such a common name and Satoru was unlucky enough to share it with our resident dimwit), was the last one to arrive. It was especially strange as he usually was the second to arrive after the class nerd, Yamada Fumio (Automatic Writing, he writes with his mind. No one seems to notice how he never uses his pencil). 

When Satoru arrived he seemed more unkempt than usual. So I, the nosy, caring man that I am, decide to read his thoughts a bit, just to see what's on his mind. No biggie. Well, it kind of was a biggie, as he had a nasty dream last night. He usually doesn't dream unless it tells the future.

The dream was of the culture festival. Outside our classroom, Sakamoto was working a fortune teller stand. It was fitting, as he  _ is  _ a clairvoyant. Inside was dark, then a spotlight turned on showing our resident pyrokinetic, Hideaki, center stage. He seemed to play the leading role. Not surprising, he is definitely one for theatrics. There was something off about the scene, then it clicked. We were using our psychic powers. Huh. So I guess Satoru knows. Guess I'll talk to him after class. He'll probably have a heart attack if I even try to talk to him now.

  * °*&*°•



Ah, lunch time, how convenient. Satoru quickly packed up and left the room, as he was one of those loner types. A lot of us were, really, as we actually have a reason to fear other people rather than just irrational emotions. You know how people are, we don't know them. Well, I do, kinda. I don't know everything. But what I do know is Satoru sits up on the roof to eat. It's technically not allowed but he's a bad boy. A scrawny, lanky, bad boy with bags under his eyes. I'd fall for his bad boyish demeanor any day.

Anyway, I grabbed Sakamoto, and he followed without too much complaint. He only asked about where the hell we were going twice. I'll be honest, I was being kind of a piece of garbage for not answering a simple question but I really didn't feel like answering him. This is why I like Sakamoto, he just goes with the flow and doesn't mind when I'm obviously being a dick. Also we have the same sense of humor.

So Sakamoto followed me all the way up to the roof where we saw Satoru turn towards us. “You're not allowed to be up here,” he so graciously pointed out.

“Neither are you.” I informed him.

“Good point,” Satoru said, “So... may I ask what you're doing up here?”

“Can't a man enjoy his lunch?” I asked. 

Sakamoto elbowed me, “You left your lunch in the classroom, idiot.”

Oh. Right. “Yeah, well, anyway, we know you know.”

“Know about what, exactly?” Satoru asked. He was playing dumb.

“You know.”

“I know?”

“Yeah.”

“No?”

“Oh my God, Miyazaki quit messing with him.” Ah, another thing I like about Sakamoto. He is able to stop me when I get too annoying.

I cleared my throat and tried again, “You know of our whole class being a bunch of psychics.”

“Oh, yeah- wait the whole class?!” Satoru exclaimed. He was so surprised he almost passed out, but Sakamoto was as quick as ever and caught him before he hit the ground.

I walked closer to the two and leaned over Satoru, who was placed carefully on the ground, leaning against the chain-link fence that surrounded the roof, “Yeah, the whole class. Didn't you get it from the dream you had?”

Satoru quickly shook his head, “No, I only got that Hideaki is a pyrokinetic, Tanaka is a telekinetic, and Sakamoto could tell the future. B-but everyone? No way. Even… even Takamaki?”

Ah, Takamaki Yui, the model student in our class. She is pretty, smart, and athletic. Any guy would want her, as she's pretty much perfect. She's nice but kind of boring, to be perfectly honest. Her psychic power is that she's able to tell what people's opinions are on each other and she has a scale in her head that gives a number on what people's relationships are out of 100. The highest I've seen were the Nakamura twins, who had a familial relationship of 91. Not surprising. I wish I was able to look at everyone's relationship status when I want to, but I can only see when she's thinking about it.

Anyway, Satoru has a huge crush on this girl. She, on the other hand, doesn't know he exists. I rolled my eyes, “Yes, even Takamaki.” I explained to him what her power was.

“Oh… no wonder she's such a matchmaker,” he said. Hm, I actually never thought about that. “So um, what's everyone else's power?”

Goddamnit. Explaining’s a pain.

  * °*&*°•



So I had spent the whole lunch explaining everyone's psychic abilities. Satoru looked in a daze. How could he be so surprised? I mean, it was only our entire class. But damn, next time someone finds out about the hilarious secret, I am  _ not _ going to be the one explaining it. I'll make Satoru or Sakamoto do it for me.

“Wait a second,” Satoru said, still slightly dazed, “What about Takeo? He was the only one in the class you haven't mentioned.”

I grinned, “Well, that's the best part, my man!" I clapped his shoulder, "He doesn't seem to have any powers at all! And none of ours work on him.”

“Miyazaki, you have a twisted sense of humor!” Satoru said, his voice full of surprise.

I just shrugged, “So does Sakamoto.”

“Don't you bring me into this,” Sakamoto groaned.

“Hey, you agreed to being my best friend, you suffer the consequences.”

“Oh, I'm definitely suffering.”

Satoru just stared between the two of us, sweating a bit. “I always wonder about you two.”

I wrapped one arm around him and pulled him close, so his shoulder closest to me was squished up against my chest. I placed the hand that wasn't on Satoru's shoulder on my hip and looked off into the distance, “Sometimes, dude, you just have to accept things as they are and leave them be. It's best not to wonder too much.”

Honestly at that point Satoru just looked uncomfortable. “U-uhm, we should… we should get back to class now,” he stammered, slowly getting up and walking towards the door. I got up and walked behind him. 

Damn, I ended up talking all lunch, which meant I didn't eat anything. Oh well. I'll just eat it in class or something. 

That was just the first guy to learn about the true nature of our class. Judging by his dream, we all seem to figure it all out by the culture festival. That's quite a long ways away, seeing as it's only May. I've got till November to make fun of the class in my head and to Sakamoto. I suppose now Satoru is someone I can confide in as well. He'll be fun.

  * °*&*°•



Thanks for reading my mind diary, strangers. Be sure to read more when it comes out or I'll do all as I can as a fictional character to destroy you. Probably. Depends if I'm feeling up to it, really.

**_NEXT TIME ON サイキク!!:_ **

Action! Danger! Romance!

Just kidding, this is mostly a Slice of Life type of thing. But a work doesn't need any of that fancy shit to be entertaining, right? Yeah, probably, but that kind of thing just doesn't happen in the second chapter. Stay Tuned!

  
  



	2. Wednesday, May 8th, Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a dream and then was late to school /:

_ It was a long time ago, a day barely remembered. Akira was out playing as he usually did in the hot summer. He didn't much like being at home. He liked being out in the world. The Earth was an adventure to him, just waiting to start. But of course, he'll have to start them with the neighbor girl. What was her name again? No matter, she's fun and that's all that mattered to him. Fun. His one goal in life was to have fun, be interested. Boredom was never the option for this boy. _

_ Ah! There's the neighbor girl! Akira took her hand and pointed the way ahead as they traversed the neighborhood. His stride was long and confident, hers was quite the same. And so they walked together, hand in hand, looking for adventure. _

_ They searched until they reached the park. Parks were always fun, even if they had been to that exact park hundreds of times. There was the bench, the climbing tree, the trees around it that were harder to climb, and then their favorite part; the sandbox. It already had a pile of sand in the middle from the day before. They had been building up that pile for quite a while now. Akira would sit in the sandbox piling up dirt while the neighbor girl would run back and forth from the faucet with a pail to fill with water and dump onto the pile to keep it sturdy. _

_ After all that work, they had finally finished their masterpiece. A structurally stable pile of sand. Thanks to the water, Akira was able to shape it so it was similar to a dome. It was perfect for digging into. He stuck his hand in and prompted the neighbor girl to do so as well, saying to not make the tunnel too wide as to not make the dome collapse. They dug through and eventually their hands met.  _

_ What was the name of that girl? _

  * °*&*°•



Damn. That was a weird dream. It was strange, really. I usually didn't have dreams that vivid, and when I did they were extremely wild. But this… this is a memory. I remember that day. She told me she'd marry me and I learned of my psychic power then. She was thinking of our wedding. It wasn't that weird when she said that, though. Kids are dumb and say shit like that all the time. I actually accepted her request to marry me. I wonder where my fiancée is now. 

I looked over at my clock. 6:37. Hm... _Oh shit I'm gonna be fucking late for school!_

  * °*&*°•



God, I look like the female protagonist of a shoujo manga. There is toast in my mouth and my long, pink locks bounce behind me as I sprint off at full speed towards my high school. 

Sadly, I don't actually have locks that are pink nor long, they're just black and short. I'm no attractive manga protagonist, I'm just normal. Though, I suppose my hair is curlier than most. Now that I think about it, there aren't many people in my class with glasses. Just Sakamoto, Yamada, and I. If you remember, I mentioned Yamada Fumio last time, he's the nerd that's always three hours early to class and can write stuff with his mind. If you didn't remember, that's alright. There are twenty-five students in my class, and I've mentioned less than half of them so far. To be completely honest, I don't think even I know all of their names.

Oh, look at that. There's Hirabayashi Hitomi. You remember Takamaki Yui from last chapter? Yeah, that's her best friend. She's just as pretty and athletic, but Hirabayashi isn't quite as intelligent as Takamaki is. Oh yeah, and she's an Illusionist. Her psychic power lets her project illusions in one's mind, be it visual, auditory, etc. She can give multiple people illusions, but they can only be the same one. 

Anyway, Hirabayashi also seems to be running at full speed with toast in her mouth. Now she looks more like an anime girl. But I still would not let her out do me, so I picked up the pace. But she noticed what I'm doing and she picked up the pace as well and now we're running side by side. She forced my hand, now I  _ have  _ to go faster. But as I passed her she glared and passed me up. We continued on like that until we ran through the school gate and… WHAM! Both of us rammed straight into Satou Takeo. Not only was his mind dense as a brick but his body is, too.

Though Hirabayashi and I were both knocked on our asses from the impact, she stood up and regained her composure immediately, "Well, now look what you did! Not only am I late for school but you made me drop my breakfast!" She yelled, indicating the toast on the ground.

I stood up casually, cracking my back and stretching out a bit. "Yeah, well, my breakfast is on the ground, too," I said, motioning to my own ground toast, "Anyway, we ran so fast we're actually on time. Just mooch some food off your friends, you'll be perfectly fine."

"Ugh!" Hirabayashi was the human embodiment of pure rage for a moment there, before doing a complete 180 in her emotion. She did that girl thing where she puffed out her chest and acted all innocent and such, "Takeo… do you have any food I can have? My breakfast is all over the ground." She made an overly pouty face as she asked and she sounded almost like a child.

"Oh!" Takeo slid off his bag and rummaged around before pulling out a bento box. "Here! You can have this, Hirabayashi!"

Hirabayashi smiled, said "Thanks!" in an overly sweet tone, and skipped off. She had no remorse. 

"You don't happen to have any other food, do you?" I asked.

Takeo just looked confused, "No, I gave Hirabayashi my lunch! Don't be so silly, Miyazaki!" He grinned as he walked off, completely believing that I was his intellectual inferior. Honestly, since I can't read him, I'm not 100% sure that he  _ wasn't  _ superior to me in every way and just hiding it. But the more plausible theory is that he has no brain to begin with.

Ah shit. I was too busy spacing out that I forgot to exist properly and now the bell has rung. Whatever, that's cool I can be a bit late, who cares? 

But before I could get moving, my close good friend Sakamoto himself elbowed me in the side, "Hey idiot, school is about to start. Quit standing there like a moron."

Oof. I rubbed my side and walked alongside him. It was kind of hard though, as his legs were so long. "Dude, how long are your legs even, like, three feet?"

"Do you think my legs are half my height?"

I had to think about that for a moment. Proportions and anatomy weren't my strong suit, "Actually, I don't know... wait a second. I can test this." And as I said that I dropped to the ground, lying on my back.

Sakamoto turned and looked down at me, "What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if my legs are half my height," I explained as I brought my legs up to my chest, careful not to bend my torso.

"You look ridiculous."

"Yeah well, now I know my knees go up to my pecs and my legs easily extend past my head." I hopped back up all cool like and Sakamoto and I continued on to class. "You've gotta do dumb things for science, my man."

"Uh-huh," Sakamoto rolled his eyes, "So now do you know how long my legs are?"

"Six feet long," I said with total confidence, as anyone should when they're being an idiot.

Sakamoto exhaled out of his nose in slight amusement, "So I am entirely leg?"

I nodded, "Yes."

And that was the last thing we could say to each other before we arrived at our classroom.

  * °*&*°•



"Why did you two follow me here?" Satoru asked, exasperated. 

I swallowed the food in my mouth. Like hell was I going to forget my lunch this time, "Because now that you know our awesome little secret, we  _ have  _ to eat lunch together. It's law."

Sakamoto just nodded stoically as he ate. Satoru sighed, "It's still against the rules to be up here…"

I shoved some rice into my mouth, "That's never stopped you from eating up here everyday this year."

"Don't speak with your mouth full." I ignored Sakamoto but swallowed anyway.

"Yeah but it's only May…"

"Yeah, it's already after Golden Week. Why do you care so much about us breaking the rules if you've been breaking them since day one?"

"I don't know, I just get paranoid when there's anyone up here with me."

"What are they going to do? Expel us?" I asked as I shoved more rice into my mouth.

"Miyazaki."

I swallowed, "Sorry."

Satoru sighed, "I guess you're right…"

"Besides," I said, no food in my mouth this time, "Everyone else in our class is paranoid, like, all the time."

"...Really?" Satoru asked.

"Dude, they all have wack ass psychic powers that they've been told to suppress from a young age, of course they're paranoid," I deadpanned, "Except Takeo, I have no idea what that dude's thinking."

"Maybe… he doesn't think?" Satoru sheepishly suggested.

I snorted, "That's pretty close to my theory! I'm pretty sure he doesn't have a brain at all."

"It would explain a lot," Sakamoto said as he let out a small chuckle.

Satoru and I laughed along and I was about to fill myself with more food before I stopped myself. Damn I didn't know I had this habit until Sakamoto started hounding me about it. No wonder Emiko is so loud when she eats, she follows my lead. Goddammit.

It was overall a nice lunch with the boys. We should break the rules more often.

  * °*&*°•



  
  


I should break rules more often, eating on the roof is awesome.

**_NEXT TIME ON サイキク!!:_ **

I'm just gonna go through a regular normal day. It's what I do. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey since u made it this far, u probably like me huh 😳😳 do u have a crush on me or something? Cringe,,, 
> 
> Anyway, a link to my personal discord server where I talk a lot about my stuff and there's a lot more info on this story and others I'm working on!   
> https://discord.gg/r9s6c6q  
> Warning: the channel dedicated to this has old art of mine 😳 someday I shall update these,


	3. Wednesday, May 8th, Afternoon

School is over for the day and I was  _ so _ ready to just go home and chillax. I would have to do my homework and make dinner and my lunch and my sister's lunch and do all my proper hygiene rituals but… I'll mostly just relax. Sakamoto and I were about to part ways as we left school grounds but alas, I forgot my goddamned bento box in the classroom like an idiot. Seriously, how many times was I going to forget my lunch, be it eaten or not?

I said goodbye to Sakamoto and Satoru, who happened to walk home in the same direction for a while. I, on the other hand, must walk back into the school like some sort of sucker… or someone in a club. But I'm not in a club. I should join one, but I don't really like sports nor band nor drama and other clubs just don't seem worth it. Though I did see a good anime about Volleyball… yeah, no I'm no good at that. Besides, I got a sister at home it's cool.

Oh look I'm already back at the classroom. I slide the door open and walk in. At the Teacher's desk, my homeroom teacher Mr. Watanabe was working on something or other. He glared at me as I grabbed my empty bento box. He wasn't one for speaking outside of teaching and he didn't seem to like me, anyway. I just silently slipped out and slid the door closed behind me. I even let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "Watanabe…"

Well, I got my stuff so  _ now  _ I can head out. I whistled to myself as I walked to the stairwell but stopped as I noticed a familiar girl (is she in my class?) that was slowly descending the stairs. As she made it to the platform, she paused and just burst into tears. That was kind of strange, though midterms  _ are  _ next week. 

Well, that was none of my business. I descended the stairs myself and walked past, continuing on. Ah, fuck, who was I kidding. I went back up to where the girl was and tentatively placed my hand on the girl's arm and said softly, "Hey." As to not alert her.

Still, she pulled away quickly and shrunk into herself. She didn't look up but she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and said, "I'm fine, don't worry."

Clearly, she wasn't fine. I placed my hand on her again, as usually when someone is panic-crying like this they pull away at first, then quickly realize closeness is what the wanted. She leaned into my touch this time and asked, "Can we hug?"

"Yeah, sure." I pulled her into a hug, like whatever. Though it wasn't entirely whatever, her tears were making my shirt wet but at least she wasn't snotty. Even if she was, in the end that didn't really matter. My feelings are irrelevant right now because I'm not the one in distress. 

I made an attempt to read her thoughts to see what was up so I can formulate some lines to cheer her up faster. Because even though my hugs were healing (probably because of my body heat and high heart rate, it's like cuddling a purring cat almost), it's always reassuring to hear exactly what you want to hear. But… nothing in her mind was quite sticking. It was just a garbled mess with the only constant thing was the fact that I was there with her.

So I guess the best thing for her is for me to stay here to just ground her. I pat her head and made sure her ear was near my big, manly pecs to listen to my unhealthily fast resting heart rate. She clung to me like a koala or something. 

This was definitely a panic attack. I couldn't quite remember what it is exactly that you're supposed to do to ground yourself. There was an exact number of things your supposed to see, hear, touch and all that but… ah, fuck it. Something's better than nothing, "Hey, can you name things that you see?"

"Um…" she took a breath, "Floor, stairs, railing… my hand, you."

Nice, she was doing pretty good, "Cool, How about things you… hear?"

"Your heart beat, my tinnitus… your mouth breathing."

"Wow, rude," I say with mock indignance. The girl let out a small laugh. "Alrighty, then can you name that you… hm… smell?"

"Axe body spray and body odor."

"Okay, for one, I do  _ not  _ wear axe body spray and  _ two  _ I woke up late today and didn't have time to get ready properly. I'm not wearing socks and I ran to school with a piece of bread in my mouth because I didn't have time to toast it. If this happened any other day I'd smell like roses."

The girl laughed at that, "Okay, sure."

I parted from her, "Okay damn if you're good enough to insult me, I best be off." I took a second to actually assess her situation and I actually got a good look at her face this time and just right now realized that she's Iwasaki Azumi from my class. Her power is Levitation and she herself can levitate but she can also make objects levitate to some extent. 

"Where are you supposed to be right now, anyway?" I asked nonchalantly, as if I didn't just now figure out who she is.

Iwasaki took a breath and wiped away the remaining tears. Her eyes were still leaking a bit but not much, "Nowhere important, just home."

"Alright let's head out, then. You won't wanna be here too long because then it'll be dark," I pointed out oh so helpfully.

Iwasaki nodded and I began descending the stairs once more and she followed suit. "So about where do you live? We might be going in the same direction," I asked as we left the front doors of the school.

"Oh, um…" Iwasaki contemplated the question a moment. "I live kind of near Koen Park."

"You live kind of close to me, then." As we walked off school grounds I veered off the road, "If you actually live near there, you should follow me. This path takes you directly to the park."

Iwasaki didn't seem to have any qualms about following me, a shady looking stranger, off road. 

  * °*&*°•



"Okay so did you know we were neighbors or did we just find that out together?"

Iwasaki gave a small smile, "My dad told me that there was someone around my age living here, but I didn't know it was actually a classmate of mine."

"Huh," I thought a for moment, this didn't exactly add up, I knew who lived here previously, "When did you move here? I never noticed any moving trucks."

"Oh, I never needed any moving trucks, my dad has lived here for a while so I just got all of my stuff in a few suitcases and came here before school started this year."

"Hm, do you happen to have any little siblings in elementary school? My little sister would love some friends her age," I say that, but she's gotten really attached to Sakamoto. She's a strange one. Then again, she just really takes after me.

Iwasaki shook her head, "No, it's just me and my dad."

I shrugged, "Oh well," I turned to leave, "I'll see you at school, then."

"Uh… Miyazaki?" 

I looked back to Iwasaki, "Yeah?"

She looked down, "Thank you. For earlier, I mean."

"Don't mention it, it's whatever," I turned to leave again, but turned  _ back  _ when I remembered, "Oh yeah, you can come over at anytime, if you'd like. My sister would love another girl in the house."

Iwasaki smiled, "Yeah, okay." Huh, she wasn't a class beauty like Takamaki or Hirabayashi, but she doesn't look too bad when she smiles like that.

Okay, me, that's weird. I turned around one last time and gave her a casual wave goodbye as I entered my house.

"I'm home!" I called out as I kicked off my shoes.

The sound of stomping feet echoed through the entry way, "Welcome hom-- wait!" My sister stopped herself from giving me my usual greeting, "You're really, really late!"

I rolled my eyes at her exaggerations, "Yeah, sorry Emi, I had to do some things for a friend."

Emi gasped, "Sakamoto?!"

"No, not Sakamoto."  _ Hold up, _ "Wait, do you think he's my only friend?"

Emi covered her mouth as she giggled, "Nooo!"

"Okay, you're just a big, fat liar." I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder as she screamed in surprise. Emi struggled and told me to put her down but I ignored her and walked in. "Hey, it smells good in here."

"That's because I made dinner!" Emi announced proudly.

I placed Emi back down on the ground, "Damn, you're heavy." She smacked my side for that but then ran over to the table to pose in front of her delightful meal. It was only toast and eggs, but I'm not that picky.

"Nice, this looks good." I placed my bag down on the counter before sitting at the table. 

"Let's eat!" Emi said enthusiastically as she stuffed her face.

"Hey, don't chew with your mouth open," I scolded, speaking with my mouth full.

"Says the one talking with your mouth full!" Emi pointed out, laughing… with her mouth full.

Dammit, she was picking up all of my bad habits. Impolite eating habits  _ and  _ back talking. I'm probably the worst Big Brother to exist ever. Probably. I swallowed before I spoke this time, "Sakamoto doesn't like it when you do that and if you keep laughing you're gonna choke."

As if on cue, Emi started to cough up her food. After she regained her composure she huffed and crossed her arms, pouting, "You're mean."

I reached over and pat her head, "You're cute."

"No I'm not!"

"You're right, I was just being nice. You're very ugly."

"Big brother!!!"

  * °*&*°•



Wow, today was such a day that it required TWO whole chapters. Really wack that I went to class with my neighbor and didn't even notice. Hell, she lives in the same house that one girl I used to hang out with in elementary lived.

**_NEXT TIME ON サイキク!!:_ **

I don't know, ask Sakamoto. 

  
  



	4. Thursday, May 9th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was compensated for my heroics

Ah, a regular normal day like everyday here at good old Kokogakkou High School. Nothing is ever out of the ordinary here because this is a regular place with regular people. 

…

Oh shit something's out of the ordinary. Uehara Chie, a student in my class. She's known for being drop dead gorgeous in a mature way, as opposed to Takamaki and Hirabayashi who are pretty in a girly way. She's also incredibly intelligent and charismatic in a calming sort of way. Her psychic power is Clairsentience, which gives her a very strong intuition. It sounds dumb, but it seems to have come in handy for her.

For some reason, she was coming right for me. "Miyazaki," she said in an even-toned yet authoritative sort of way. She's kind of scary.

"Uhhh, yeah?" I'm gonna be honest, I have no idea what she's doing here.

Uehara stopped at an appropriate distance away, "I want to thank you."

This is confusing, "Uh, what for?" I don't think I've ever talked to her one on one until now.

"Azumi told me of your actions yesterday and as her friend I am glad for your help with her."

She must mean the whole comforting thing. I scratched the back of my neck awkwardl-- I mean as cool as ever, "Oh yeah, it was no problem. I had nothing else to do, anyway."

Uehara bowed a small bit, "Either way, I thank you."

I bowed back heroically, "No thanks needed. Just doing my duty."

Uehara straightened and had a mildly confused look on her face, "Uh… huh. Anyway, I will see you later, I suppose. Make sure to arrive to class on time."

Because of that, I will not arrive to class on time, "Sure, see ya." 

Uehara walked off, clearly not believing my words. I will simply sit around out here in the school yard and wait for Sakamoto to arrive as he is sure to be late today as always. I will lean against this wall because I am the coolest.

…

Okay, this is kind of boring. I could easily just go up to class, Satoru  _ is  _ there, after all. After he learned of everyone's psychic powers, we have been pretty tight. Before, we haven't talked much. We were in the same homeroom last year as well and, well, honestly? That's the only reason I know his name. I mostly know people only by their power. Like the girl with the large nose? She's clairolfactance, psychic smelling. She's very proud of her nose so good on her.

I start whistling, gotta fill up the time somehow. Never realized how late  _ late  _ actually was until I had to wait. Haha late and wait rhyme. Late wait, late wait. This is… the late wait. Damn, I'm a good lyricist. Maybe I should start a band. I could easily convince Sakamoto and Satoru to join. I could have Emiko on the keyboard, she has been taking piano lessons, after all. She would gladly join after I've convinced Sakamoto. Maybe Iwasaki would join, since we're neighbors and all. Uehara seems to really like Iwasaki so she could join, too. She looks the type to be a good singer. She's also pretty rich so she could be our producer. Is she a singer? I feel like that's a thing. Not that I'm going to dig through her mind or anything, her psychic power makes it kind of scary…

A shiver went down my spine. I scanned the courtyard and, "Hey! There you are Sakamoto!" I called and he paused as I went up to him.

Sakamoto raised a brow, "What are you doing?" He continued walking when I caught up to him.

I shuffled beside him, "Oh, Uehara told me to make sure to  _ not  _ be late to class today so I'm doing the exact opposite, as I do."

Sakamoto shook his head, "You seem proud. Why was Uehara even talking to you, anyway?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah I did a nice thing and she gave me a little kiss," I bragged.

"No she didn't," Sakamoto said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah she did. Gave me a little kiss on the cheek like this," I leaned on my tip-toes to reach Sakamoto's cheek, who quickly leaned back, pushing me off.

"You're gross, Miyazaki."

I let out a laugh, "Anyway, while I was waiting, I was thinking we start a band."

Sakamoto raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because music is awesome. That's literally the only reason to do anything," I said with only a small fraction of theatrics.

"Uh-huh."

Sakamoto looked distracted, which was perfect because that means I get to talk more, "So, like it'd obviously be me, you, and Satoru. If I can get Emi on keyboard, you can be drums and--"

"To your left, Miyazaki," Sakamoto interrupted. 

I stepped aside, not bothering to look up. It's not uncommon for him to guide me so I'm still allowed to not pay attention to anything around me, "and maybe Satoru could learn the guitar? Or maybe--"  _ Oof. _

A small chuckle escaped Sakamoto as the guy he lead me to bump into apologized and continued to class. I turned around to apologize as well but he was too far away from me for it to be socially acceptable to speak to him. I turned to Sakamoto, "Dude, what the hell, I trusted you!"

"Oh, I know," Sakamoto said, still amused, "The opportunity was there, so I took it. Look, the ever 'epic' you is all red."

My face was definitely  _ not  _ red, "Dammit dude I should have never told you that some guys were cute."

Sakamoto exhaled in amusement, "No you shouldn't have."

"You're an asshole."

"That's why you love me."

I knew I should have gone to class on time like Uehara told me.  _ Oh my God  _ I should have actually listened to her, she's very intuitive! Oh well, it's class time.

  * °*&*°•



Oh nice, it's lunch time. Emi packed me some toast! Gonna eat some toast and it'll be great! Except not because Takamaki Yui herself walked to the front of the class and shouted, "Fellow classmates, I have an announcement to make!"

The class raised their heads and turned toward Takamaki obediently. Damn, she really has this entire class whipped. She continued, "I know midterms is stressing everyone out right now, so I suggest we all have a study session at my house on Sunday! Not all of you will want to come, but if you're interested tell me and I'll give you my address and make preparations for you ahead of time. Thank you!" 

It looks like plenty of people want Takamaki's help. She was already surrounded. Speaking of Takamaki, Satoru was awkwardly standing in the back. I didn't have to read his mind to know what he wanted to do. I stood up from my seat and went over to him, "Go to her."

Satoru trembled, "What? No, she's crowded I couldn't possibly bother her right now." He stared pointedly at his feet and twiddled his thumbs.

I rolled my eyes, "Dude she literally asked to be bothered by everybody. You have such a small presence she probably won't even notice a bother from you."

"Miyazaki, that's really dumb and makes no sense." Damn. He can't talk to a girl he likes yet he  _ can  _ talk major shit on me. 

"Okay well if you're going to pull that, then," I grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him in the direction of Takamaki, "I'm gonna take you to your  _ girlfriend _ ."

Satoru struggled against my grip but I'm just too ripped. "Heyyy Takamaki!" I greeted.

"Oh, hello Miyazaki! Do you want to join the study session at my house?" Takamaki asked with a smile, her pigtails bouncing. I've always found pigtails to look childish and dumb but they actually work for her. They made her look more friendly than stupid.

"Yes I'd be very glad to," I said pleasantly because I am very pleasant and always have been.

"Great! Would you mind if we exchanged numbers, so it will be easier to organize something like this in the future?" Tamaki asked politely. She kinda sounded like she was advertising.

"Oh yeah, sure," I whipped out my phone, "Oh yeah and he's interested, too. You should swap numbers with him as well," I said, pointing at Satoru.

"Oh, Of course!" Takamaki smiled and we exchanged personal information. Man, I should be awarded World's Best Wingman. "Alright, everything should be in order. I'll see you both Sunday!"

"Yeah, see you," I gave her a little cool guy wave as I went back to eat my toast. "This is the part where you say, 'Thank you, Miyazaki. I really owe you one, Miyazaki. I owe you my entire life, Miyazaki!'"

Satoru shook his head, "You didn't help me that much! But…" he stared at his phone, presumably at Takamaki's number in said phone, "I guess you did help a little. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Now let's eat some lunch, I'm hungry as hell."

  * °*&*°•



I wonder what Emi will think of my totally awesome 100% epic idea of a band. She'd so join, especially after I tell her Sakamoto is in it.

**_NEXT TIME ON サイキク!!_ **

Studying. We're studying. We're high school students, it's what we do.


End file.
